ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Kutaro X Nina Sumeragi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Whoever said running with scissors is a bad thing? two scissor wielding Ajins go blades to blades to see who is the better of such an art. Will Kutaro, and his fae ally Pikarina show that even with a high quantity of weapons, quality applies too, or will Nina and her angel Zadkiel prove beauty is in the eye of the beholder? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kutaro.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Nina Sumeragi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku) As Nina was searching for her brother, Kuon, she seemed to have found herself in an Ancient Japanese Era forest. Confused, and lost, she let her butler angel: Zadkiel tell the tale of such a forest... Nina: So... Where are we? Zadkiel: This place used to be the village in Kamui Kotan. It has been, however, impervious to any form of progress, and has yet to wilt since Edo Period Japan; almost as if we are in another world, Nina-Sama. Nina: But, why would anyone wish to keep these overgrown plants alive to this day; didn't you say dying is like a superpower, Zadkiel? The angel in a suit was about to say something grim, but was having second thoughts of even having to think it. Nina came closer, unaware of the entity that replaced Mother Nature/Gaea herself... Nina: Well...? Zadkiel: Yes... Dying is like a superpower, especially when taken to an extent so high, you surpass the Spirit of Earth itself... Purely, Far beyond Omnipotence. That was when, a spiky haired boy, roughly 8 also with giant scissors, with a head in his arm was running, only to see Nina, who got his attention, as both seem to have differing goals in mind... Nina was curiously looking at the puppet, wondering why it was running. She then found her answer; a swarm of faeries was killing intruders in large numbers. As the group was about to attack, both were slashing swarms, but it wasn't enough... Until... (SHIIIIIIING!!!) (Cues Nature sounds - summer wind blowing through a forest) Kuon arrived to cross cut the entire swarm of Fae in one attack. As they all dropped to the ground. Nina tried to hug her elder brother, but he pointed one of his swords at her. Kuon: Damn... Look, Nina-Chan, this was your problem. If you can't handle something as simple as this, you do not deserve to fight alongside the Angels. As Nina showed a face of shame, Kuon pointed his other sword at the puppet figure. Kuon: Kid. I have but a request. Show my sister what it's like to truly fight, and I'll award you accordingly. I'll take my leave now... (Cues Tekken 5 The finalizer Jinpachi theme) As Kuon left, The Puppet simply got in his stance, forcing Nina to duel to the death, scissors X scissors... The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE... NOW! 59.9-53.6: Kutaro struck with a mere slash to Nina's leg. It didn't phase her as she separated her scissors into swords, and slashed wood chipings off of Kutaro, who used one of his heads to up his A-Game; The Knight Head granted Kutaro grand defense, and a Shield on the front of his body. Nina, unsure how the wood folk was able to automatically grant himself such a defense, tested the defensive head... 52.8-40.4: Only for the blades to be deflected. Nina kept slashing at Kutaro, whose defense was getting boring, only to be parried at some point or another. With Nina on the ropes, Kutaro used his Calibrus as a sword and began hacking away at the punished, winged child of light... 39.8-26.7: It got worse for Nina as Kutaro switched to his Ninja Head, as he threw bombs that left Nina reeling. She couldn't just slash through them, they'd detonate on the spot, and she couldn't block forever; she had something to prove to her Elder Brother... Kuon: If you can't handle something as simple as this, you do not deserve to fight alongside the Angels. (Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Starting from 2:06.) But as Nina got up, Kutaro was already about to go for the kill. Nina clashed with the puppet headed boy, and it lasted for quite a bit... 24.7-10.3: The clash could end... Both Zadkiel, and Pikarina were just as impressed by their efforts as their cohorts were. In the end though, Kutaro won out as he jumped from Nina's blades to her head. He had switched to his Wrestler Head, and the puppet was about to do a body slam. He had the right size to do it too; Between 4'-5' to Nina's 5'-6'. Doable enough... And yet, Nina pushed Kutaro out of the way as he was about to stick the landing... Now was Nina's last chance for redemption... 9.6-0.1: Nina broke Zadkiel's seal, thus the two are now as one, about to end the fight. As Pikarina watched helplessly as Kutaro was being slashed all over, even as Nina spiral slashed, when Zadkiel came to rain thunder to the wooden puppet, already killing Kutaro by splintering him in two. That wasn't even the end... The end came as both Nina and Zadkiel slashed through the already dead twin hunks of wood. As if the spring that holds the head wasn't a good enough conductor... (Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Starting from 2:27.) K.O.! As Nina wondered to herself if the murder of a kid is right, Kuon returned to see a splintered Kutaro. He was pleased... Kuon: Well, I'm impressed, sis. You do still have what it takes to fight alongside our kind... Let's get out of here though. You still got plenty of time to learn you know... Nina: Mmm. We should get out of here. Say, Onii-San? Kuon: What? Nina: How are you doing with that jerk Reizei? Kuon: ... (Cues G Gundam: Bouryaku no Kiken na Kaori) Meanwhile, back in town... Reizei Abane: I'll be waiting for you, Angel of Angels... We have a score to settle. Lucifer: Um... Reizei-san? Are you sure we can handle Akroma? She puts even Dies Irae Deus to shame on all marks... Reizei Abane: Fear not, my love. For I have honed my swordsmanship for such an event... Just you wait... Results/Credits (Cues Daemon Bride OST - 37 - Deceit) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NINA SUMERAGI! Kutaro is from PUPPETEER, owned by SCE JAPAN studio. Nina Sumeragi is from DAEMON BRIDE, owned by EXAMU. Tooi Kioku is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by Sunrise. The Finalizer is from TEKKEN 5, owned by NAMCO/BANDAI GAMES. Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by Sunrise. Bouryaku no Kiken na Kaori is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by Sunrise. Deceit is from DAEMON BRIDE, owned by EXAMU. Reizei Abane will return in SEASON VIII, and Akroma will be fighting him... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with at least one ally Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters residing from the East Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:BMHKain